Our Little Secret
by EclareFanFictioner14
Summary: Clare Edwards and Alli Bhandari have been keeping a little secret since they were 13 years old-They're Mermaids. Nobody knows. Not even their own parents. Clare and Alli have been homeschooled since they were born. Until now, when they are finally going to a real school, Degrassi. They find new freindships, enemies, drama, and, of course, LOVE. Rated T for later.
1. The Mystery Guy

**Our Little Secret- Eclare Mermaid Love Story**

**First ever story on fanfiction! So please let me know what you think! I have been wanting to post this story for a while now. So read, review, and enjoy! **

**Chapter 1:**

**CLARES POV**

**I walked along the hot sand of the beach, loving the feeling of the sand soothing my toes with a soft, indescribable feeling. I looked out over the calm ocean. The beach was pretty empty this morning, the fact that it was nearly 100 degrees outside today. And trust me when I say that's not just an exaggeration. My best friend, Alli Bhandari, and I decided to go for a nice swim this morning to cool down from the heat. I removed my black short shorts with the word PINK written across the back and threw it onto the towel I had laid out while I was stuck in my random thoughts. I then removed my light purple and pink tie dye tank top, letting the coolness of the soft breeze take over my body. I looked around to make sure there was no one around, before diving straight into the cool water. I let the cool feeling of the water take control of my body as I watched my two legs and bikini bottoms- ha, sponge bob, OK, sorry off topic. I watched as my legs and bikini bottoms transformed into a long auburn colored tail. I smiled to myself before swimming towards KoKa Island, where I was supposed to meet Alli.**

**I swam through the underwater enterance and the first thing I saw was Alli, leaning on the edge of the wall of the circle pool of glistening water, drawing small pictures I couldn't quite make out with her finger in the sand. Her auburn tail was splashing the surface of the water ever so slightly. "Hey Als", I said, slowly swimming up to the side of her. She turned her head quickly to face me, "Oh! Hey ClareBear". I quickly glared at her with slightly annoyed eyes. "Right. Sorry. Hey Clare!", I laughed a bit as she repeated what she had said, stretching out my name. "So, you excited for tomorrow? You know, first day at a real school?", I casually said, trying to make conversation. "OMG! Yes! I honestly couldn't be any more excited!", I flinched at her happy and eagerness on the topic. "How bout you?", she asked me, probably expecting me to react the way she did when I asked her. "Um, well, not exactly.", I answered, looking down at the small patch of sand, slowly drawing a small squiggly line. "What? How could you not be excited!?", just as I thought, she expected a much different answer then what I had given. "Well, I mean, I'm not really into the drama that comes along with the package of high school", I replied. "Clare! Come on! Its gonna be fine! Ooh, and maybe we might even meet some cute guys to get "tours" from?", she elbowed my ribs under the water lightly. "Yea, maybe.", I said, not so enthusiastically, might I add. "Well, I better go. Parents might flip if I don't pick up the groceries before 12. See you tomorrow?", Alli asked. "Of course. Ill come to your house round? Urmm..7:15ish?", I asked in response. "Perfect! We can have breakfast at my house.", she replied. "Ok. See you tomorrow", I smiled at her before she dove back under the water and swam back through the entrance. I should probably be getting home as well, before my parents, I mean my mom, gets worried and starts to wonder where I am.**

**I got home around 12ish and changed into purple short shorts and a black shirt that hung a bit low, showing a bit of my stomach and left shoulder. I put on a pair of yellow sunglasses and put my hair up in two small pig tails. I decided to go for a little walk around my new school. Luckily it is only about two minutes away, completely in walking distance from my house and Alli's house. I told my mother where I was headed before sliding my flip flops on and walking out the door, locking it behind me. I walked down to Degrassi, my new school. It looked pretty big from the outside. I wonder how it looks on the inside. Well I guess I have to wait until tomorrow to find that out. I looked around outside the school. I felt a pair of eyes burning holes through my face. Just as I turned around, I saw a boy who look just about two years older than me, staring at me with an expression on his face I couldn't really explain. He smiled at me sheepishly before looking down, his face quite red might I add. I decided not to walk over to say hello. I might meet him in school tomorrow. Im guessing he goes to Degrassi since he is on school grounds right now. He had jet-black hair with piercing green eyes that could kill. His lips were normal sized, and he had this smirk on his face that when I saw, made my breathing hitch. I know what you're thinking. And no, I obviously do not like him that way. Its wrong to judge people for their looks and smile. I mean, yea hes kinda cute. Ok, who am I fooling, he pretty hot. But a guy like that can't be single. And just like on cue, a girl about the same age as the boy sat beside him and gave him a quick kiss before grabbing hid hand and smiling at him. He repeated her actions and stared into her eyes with that smirk again. For some reason, I felt a weird feeling in my stomach. Sorta like, sorta like, ah, jealously! But I cant be jealous, can I? I decided to walk away, realizing how long I have been staring at the two. I just really hope they didn't notice my two eyes watching their every move. Wow, I sound like a stalker.**

**Before I knew it, I was at my front door. I pulled out my key and opened the door slowly. "Mom, Im home!", I called through the house, the echo of my voice making me shiver. Then, a pink slip of paper attached to the kitchen table caught my eye.**

_**Out to buy groceries. Be back in a few.**_

_**-Mom**_

**I placed the note back down on the table. I sighed. She always seems to be out. Didn't she just get the groceries last night? I just shrugged off the weird feeling I began to get. I walked up the hard wood stairs to my bedroom. I threw on a different pair of short shorts and a yellow tank top. I took my pigtails out before climbing into bed. Well, after doing my every night routine, of course. I usually text Alli around this time but I was way too tired to do anything. I flipped over on my right side, facing the baby blue painted wall. I closed my eyes and in the matter of five minutes, I was fast asleep. All I could continue to think about were what tomorrow would bring, and, of course, the mystery guy.**


	2. Meeting Adam

Hey guys! Well, heres chapter 2! :D I hope you enjoy the second chapter of Our Little Secret!

Chapter 2: Meeting Adam

CLARES POV

I woke up at 6:25 the next morning, not wanting to get out of bed. I wanted to sleep, and sleep, and- I nearly drifted into another long sleep before leaping out of bed to wake myself up. I slowly walked to the bathroom, not wanting to wake up my mother. I closed the bathroom door behind me and walked over to the sink. I turned on the sink, about to splash my face with water before realizing I cant. I groaned to myself as I tried to get the knots out of my curly Auburn hair with my dark and light blue tie dyed brush. Once I finally did, I walked out of the room to get dressed. I threw on a pair of dark blue skinny jeans with black fuzzy uggs. I then put on a cute pink top. It was tight around my waist but, with a few sparkly layers, drooped down a few inches above my knees. I quickly curled my hair so it dropped just below my shoulders. I did my make-up light as usual before running downstairs to grab some breakfast.

I grabbed a slice of toast and spread butter on it. I said bye to my mom who was making herself a bowl of cereal before grabbing my bag and running out the door. I began walking over to Alli's house. Her house is only a two minute walk from mine. I was just outside her house when I noticed a car driving down the street. It was a dark black hearse with a white skull attached to the hood. I noticed he was just about to hit a puddle of water on the side of the street and I tried to get out of the way to avoid getting wet. I guess you can say, it was too late. I was a bit wet from the water. The guy in the hearse parked on the side of the street and quickly got out to help me. Turns out, the guy was "the mystery guy".

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry. Here let me help." He said as he tried to help me dry off.

"Um, N-no that's okay. Um, I gotta go." I quickly said before running into Alli's house.

Just as I did, I fell to the ground and watched my legs quickly become the Auburn tail I have grown so used to. Luckily, Alli's parents leave really early in the morning.

"Clare is that you? Clare?" Alli yelled from the top of the stairs.

I groaned before saying, "Yeah, its me"

She walked down the stairs before whacking her forehead when she saw me. She slightly giggled before helping me dry off.

When I was back to normal, Alli asked me what I wanted for breakfast.

"Oh my gosh, I forgot you told me we were gonna have breakfast here! Sorry. I kinda had some toast at my house." I told her, hand on my forehead.

She let out a small laugh before telling me it was alright.

Alli ate some cereal before we got into her small pink car. She started the engine and slowly backed out of the driveway. I looked out my window and noticed the mystery guy was no longer there. Phew. That, would have been totes awkward, considering I practically ran away from him.

Once we arrived at Degrassi, I began feeling butterflies swarming around in my stomach. I slowly stepped out of the car and closed the door. I looked around and saw many people sitting around on the stairs and the tables. I received many stares, smiles, and even a few glares. Hmm, okay then. I walked through the front doors of the school with Alli.

"Hey cutie." A boy about our age said, winking towards Alli, as he walked by.

"Oh my gosh, I love it here already!" Alli said, quickly turning to face me.

I laughed at her overexcited reaction to the boys comment before grabbing my schedule from my bag, Alli doing the same.

"Hmm, I have Algebra first. You?" I told Alli, turning towards her.

"Science" She groaned

"Well, see you later." I told her before giving her a quick hug goodbye.

I walked to room 219, Algebra, my first class of the day. I couldn't wait for next period, English. I'm taking an 11th grade class even though I am in 10th grade! Apparently Mrs. Dawes and the rest of the teachers think I'm really talented with my writing and editing.

I walked into the classroom and took my seat.

"Hey. This seat taken?" A boy, about my age asked.

"Um, no. You can sit there." I smiled at the boy.

He returned the smile as he sat down next to me.

"I'm Adam." He told me.

"Clare" I said.

"You new here?" He asked whilst taking his notebook out of his bag.

"Yea." Well this is becoming an awkward conversation.

"What school did you transfer from?" Adam asked me.

"Well, actually I've been home schooled all my life." I told him.

"Ohh. I wish I could be home schooled" He told me.

"Why?" I asked him, curious.

"I just cant stand the comments about me being-um, know what, never mind."

Okay, now I am officially extremely curious of what people say about Adam. What could possibly be wrong with him? He's sweet, kind, nice, and well, easy to talk to.

"You can tell me. I promise it wont affect our friend ship. Well if we are friends, that is." I smiled at him, encouragingly.

He smiled back at me, "Well, first of all, I do want to be your friend, and second, I'm an FTM. Female-To-Male Transgender." Adam smiled sheepishly.

"Woah.." I said in a low voice, shocked.

"Y-yea. Um, I think I should-" Adam said, about to get up but I cut him off.

"That's so cool!" I smiled widely at him.

"Really?" He seemed surprised by my sudden outburst.

"Totally!" I replied.

We both laughed before the teacher began the lesson.

After about 45 minutes of my annoying Algebra teacher rambling on about some topic I honestly do not care about, the bell finally rung. Me and Adam walked out of the door before splitting up to go to our next classes.

I walked into my English class, and took a seat in the deserted corner of the room, everyone else were gathered in the other corner, laughing on about who knows what.

Just then, another boy walked into the room and looked around, trying to decide where to sit. The boy fully stepped into the room, and at that moment, I realized who the boy really was. _The mystery guy._


End file.
